Sailor Moon, ¿Intercambio de cuerpo?
by Sebasu ssj2
Summary: ¿que pasaria si usagi y mamoru cambiaran de cuerpo? ¿como reacionaria usagi y mamoru? y sobre todo como encontrara la solucion sin levantar sospechas, one-shot


Sailor moon ¿intercambio de cuerpo?

"Hola soy Tsukino usagi, tengo 14 años. Estoy en segundo de segundaria. Mi signo es cáncer, mi tipo de sangre es 0+. Mi pieza del zodiacal es la perla. Soy más torpe que los demás y un poco llorona. Un día, una extraña gata negra, Luna, apareció y me convirtió en una sailor. Pero ella quiere que luche contra los villanos. Me pone de los nervios. Bueno, supongo que estará bien. "

Se podía ver como una chica rubia de dos coletas , de ojos azules dejaba a un lado su nuevo diario y miraba a su gata luna que dormía plácidamente, por lo que suspiro y miro hacia la ventana se podía apreciar la luna llena y que era de noche.

"ya ha pasado casi medio año desde que me convertí en sailor moon, en ese tiempo se han unido, Amy Mizuno, la chica más inteligente del grupo o mejor dicho de todo Japón y quiere estudiar medicina como su madre y es la sailor Mercurio, mas tardes se une Ray Hino es una chica un poco temperamental, pero es buena persona y es sailor Marte, después se unió Lita Kino es una chica de gran estatura y una gran fortaleza física y ella se convertirse en Sailor Jupiter, a también le gusta la cocina y yo de comerlos, bueno y por ultimo Mina Aino, se parece a mí pero a menor grado, aunque nunca suele acertar cuando se trata de decir dichos populares"

Se ve como mira de nuevo a la luna y suspira levemente mientras sus mejillas se sonrojan levemente

"en el mismo día que me convertí en sailor moon, también conocí a alguien más, el señor del antifaz, solo me falto verle una vez para que se quedara en mi corazón, normalmente suelo ser enamoradiza, pero con este es raro, no conozco su identidad y aun así me hace que sueñe con el todas las noches, como ahora, mañana será otro gran día para Tsukino usagi o para la gran Sailor moon"

Termino la chica de escribir su diario y con mucho cuidado cierra su preciado diario y antes de dormir lo esconde en su escondite para que nadie lo encuentre, lo que ella no sabía es que mañana seria el día mas raro y difícil que tendría hasta la fecha.

A la mañana ella se levanta normalmente (se levanta tarde), por lo que viste rápido además de comer con prisa, así era los días normales de Usagi.

En recreo se había reunido con sus amigas, menos con Ray ya que su amiga estaba en otra escuela, comían tranquilamente cuando de repente salto con algo que no se lo esperaba.

Usagi, ¿Qué piensa del señor del antifaz? ¿Es enemigo o amigo?- pregunto Amy ya que las demás chicas le había pedido que lo preguntara

No creo que sea enemigo, ya que nos a ayudado tanta veces que le veo más un aliado que un enemigo-hablo sin dejar de comer su merienda -"aunque yo lo quiero y deseo que sea un aliado, ya que no sería capaz de pelear contra el"-pensó dejando de comer y mostrando algo triste, haciendo que las chicas cambiara de tema para no incomodar a su amiga.

Cuando terminaron las clases se fueron a comer al Árcade, usagi estaba merendando juntos con sus amigas, cuando escucho una voz muy conocida para ella, por lo que lo ignoro al principio, sin embargo el hombre se sentó delante de ella sorprendiéndola un poco a la chica y a los demás.

Cabeza de chorlito, ¿me está ignorando?- pregunto Mamoru confundido ya que usagi solía salta con solo decirle eso.

No, ya que mi nombre es U-S-A-G-I haber si te entera mamoru, ya que yo si te digo tu nombre amargado-dijo la rubia haciendo pucheros

No te ponga así cabeza de chorlito, que te lo digo sin malas intenciones, para ver que te digo la verdad, te invito esta vez- ve como la rubia no se cree en nada

¿es el fin del mundo?- pregunto usagi mirando al chico confundida mientras mamoru solo limito a ignorar ese comentario y fue donde estaba a Andrew para decirle que lo pusiera a su cuenta.

Cuando se fue, las chicas atacaron a pregunta a la Tsukino, esta solo limito a decir que no siempre se peleaban y además tenia que confesar que mamoru siempre le daba buenos consejo y sobre todo en momento en que ella se encontraba confundida.

Sin más se despidieron de sus amigas, usagi caminaba tranquilamente hasta que apareció luna muy enojada con la rubia y motivos tenia ya que se había olvidado de nuevo su trasmisor y la estaba llamando para luchar contra un youma, usagi sin pensarlo se metió en un callejón y comprobando que no había nadie se transformo en sailor moon. Sin perder tiempo siguió a luna ya que ella sabía donde se encontraba el enemigo.

Cuando cruzo una calle vio como había muchas gentes asustadas y mirándose como si algo le hubiera pasado a sus cuerpos y pudo ver como el youma, que tenía forma de un peluche de oso, estaba en medio con una linda cara, provocando que luna y Sailor moon quedara de piedra al ver esa forma, sin más tuvo que esquivar un rayo que lanzo su enemigo por los ojos al verlos.

Sailor moon limito a esquivarlo ya que no le daba tiempo en lazar su diana y por mala suerte tropezó dejando al mecer del youma pero en el último momento una rosa roja salvo a la rubia justiciera, sailor moon no necesitaba nada más para saber quién era su salvador, sin decir nada el señor del antifaz se puso entre sailor moon y el youma.

En ese momento sailor moon pudo notar como su salvador miro raro al youma y pensó la rubia que también él le pareció ridículo la forma del enemigo. En ese instante aparecieron las demás chicas, por lo que sin dificultar vencieron al youma o eso pensó ya que en el último momento se levanto y lanzo un rayo a sailor moon sin embargo el señor del antifaz se interpuso dando a él y a ella.

Las chicas fueron donde estaba sailor moon extremadamente preocupada por su estado, ya que el youma se desintegro al hacer ese ataque, cuando sailor moon se despertó vio como las sailor le estaba mirando con mucha preocupación, confundiendo a la rubia y cuando sailor moon miro al lado y ver al señor del antifaz se levanto de golpe dando un susto a las sailor y más cuando sailor moon empezó a mirarse y ponerse una cara de horror.

No, no está pasando esto- hablo sailor moon confundiendo aun mas a sus amigas y se ve como el señor del antifaz se levanta y reacciona el mismo modo que sailor moon

¿Esto es una broma verdad?- pregunto el señor del antifaz a sailor moon y esta lo niega

¿Qué está pasando aquí?- pregunto ya al fin la sailor del fuego

Pues yo soy el señor del antifaz- hablo sailor moon dejando mudo a las chicas

Y yo sailor moon – intervino el señor del antifaz dejando ya blanco a las sailor

Vamos, eso no es verdad, ¿a que si luna?-pregunto mercurio a la gata ya que no encontraba lógica para que pasara eso

Creo que no, recuerdo que había un youma que podía intercambiar los cuerpos y al hacerlo puede robar parte de la energía de sus víctimas-miro lo que quedaba del youma -no sabía que era ese youma-dijo luna disculpándose al no darse cuenta

Luna, ¿hay solución verdad?- pregunto Júpiter al ver la cara de preocupación de los dos afectados.

No lo sé, lo tendré que mirar- contesto sinceramente la gata

Sailor moon puede venir un momento- dijo el señor del antifaz en el cuerpo de la justiciera y esta afirma dejando sola a las sailor

Caminaron hasta estar en un lugar que solo pudieran hablar a solas sin que nadie interrumpieran, por lo que sailor moon tenia curiosidad lo que pensaba su aliado y mas estando en su cuerpo.

No tenemos mas remedio que revelar nuestra identidad-ve como sailor moon en el cuerpo del chico intentaba decir algo, pero levanta la mano indicando que le dejara continuar -con lo que veo, vamos estar mucho tiempo en esta situación, por lo que tenemos que decirnos quien somos para poder actuar adecuadamente para no llamar la atención, ya que no podemos ocultarnos, eso llamaría más la atención- hablo sabiamente el señor del antifaz en el cuerpo de la chica.- por lo que, yo empezare, mi nombre es Mamoru Chiba – se ve como esas palabras hace eco en la mente de sailor moon y antes de que siga es interrumpido por la chica

No hace falta que diga mas-eso confunde al chico-ya que te conozco, porque soy Usagi Tsukino- eso sorprendió a Mamoru y miro fijamente sin creérselo

¿Cabeza de chorlito?-pregunto haciendo que usagi le mire con ganas de darle una paliza pero se contiene al saber que el que recibiría seria su cuerpo y no el de el

Me llamo U-S-A-G-I, o es que no te quedo claro esta tarde-dijo enojada al recodar cuantas veces le había dicho.

Bueno, creo que será más fácil si ya nos conocemos un poco de antes- confeso Mamoru al saber la identidad de sailor moon, mientras la chica opinaba lo mismo.

Sin más los dos volvieron donde estaban las demás sailor, que estaban impaciencia a que llegaran los que se fueron ya que quería saber de que hablaron, cuando explico lo que hablaron, de repente Sailor moon empezó a ponerse roja, llamando la atención de los demás que miraron confundido.

¿Qué pasa ahora?- pregunto Venus con curiosidad

Necesito ir al baño- contesto Sailor moon(mamoru) completamente colorada

A solo eso- hablo Marte y a los pocos segundos las sailor se pusieron levemente coloradas y nerviosas- bue...bueno hay un servicio en….en esa dirección –contesto la sailor del fuego completamente roja

Es...está bien-dijo Sailor moon(mamoru) yendo a esa dirección

Cuando llego se quedo mirando, por primera vez iba a entrar en de chicas en lugar de chicos, sin embargo no pudo seguir pensado ya que tenía prisa por lo que entro y al no ver a nadie pensaba ya entrar pero alguien le agarra dando un susto y al mirar quien era, se enfado un poco.

Usagi, ¿Por qué entras al servicio de chica con mi cuerpo?-pregunto el chico con tono de enfado

Primero por esto-ve como mamoru(usagi) toca el medallón para quitar la transformación de sailor moon -y segundo por si necesita ayuda recuerda que es mi cuerpo y no me fio de ti-dijo eso ultimo un poco colorada

Como si me interesara el cuerpo de una niña de 14 años- respondió metiéndose en el servicio

Aunque tenga 14 años, sigue siendo la de una chica-replico mamoru(usagi) muy enfadada

Después cada uno fueron a sus casas, menos usagi y mamoru que fueron a la casa del otro, en el caso de mamoru con la ayuda de luna se puso el pijama, le costaba mucho por el hecho de no querer tocar, ni ver de mas, por el motivo de que no era su cuerpo.

En el caso de usagi, solo se limito a tirarse a la cama sin cambiar de ropa, ya que estaba agotada por lo que había pasado, además de que no había nadie por lo que no pasaría nada si dormía de esa forma.

A la mañana se podía ver como usagi(mamoru) se levantaba lentamente y al mirar el despertador se extraño que tuviera forma de cucó, cuando se acordó lo de ayer se levanto y miro al espejo demostrando que estaba en el cuerpo de usagi, por lo que suspiro resinado y con la ayuda de luna se vistió y fue a desayunar tranquilamente. Cuando llego al salón pudo encontrar a los padres de la chica, usagi(mamoru) fue a desayunar con ellos y cuando estaba comiendo salto con una conversación que hizo que se sintiera incomodo.

Usagi hija, me he enterado de que tiene un amiguito-se ve como la rubia agacha la cabeza y piensa que podría ser él el amiguito -¿podría ser tu novio? Es que me ha dicho que es muy guapo- se ve como agacha mas la cabeza pero esta vez se pone levemente colorada mientras desea que sea ya la hora de irse.

Vamos mujer que es muy joven para tener pareja, además-pone cara de pocos amigos –no dejare que ningún hombre se acerque a mí pequeña, ya que aun es joven para esas cosas-al terminar el padre de usagi, el chico sintió un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo, por alguna razón tenía la sensación de que se refería a él

No, en el amor no debería mirar por la edad, además a partir de ahora es cuando empieza la época de enamorarse- dijo la madre con un tono de romanticismo haciendo que usagi(mamoru) se preguntara como se podían haberse casado esos dos.

Si me disculpa, voy a llegar tarde-se levanta y recoge la mesa -"mejor me voy antes de que diga algo y meta la pata, aunque menudo padres que tiene usagi"-se preguntaba y salía a la salida

Ya se disponía salir cuando shingo le propino una parada a usagi(mamoru) en el trasero por estar en el medio (según el niño), este al recibirlo se quedo quieto unos segundo haciendo que shingo mirara confundido ya que normalmente su hermana lloraría, pero no fue así ya que usagi(mamoru) miro muy serio asustando y más cuando empezó la rubia acercarse al niño, este retrocedió a tal punto que se topo con la pared y miro atrás para confirmar de que era la pared y no otra cosa cuando volvió a mirar vio que estaba cara a cara con su hermana a pocos centímetros y pudo apreciar cómo se acercaba cada vez más a sus labios y cuando quedaba unos milímetros desvió dando un simple beso en la mejilla.

Para que aprendas-dijo con una sonrisa picarona -y para asegurarme-enseño una foto que había sacado ahora y al parecer parecía que los dos estaban besándose -diré a todas tus amigas, que eres un salido y mas con tu linda hermanita –al terminar se podía ver como el niño se puso completamente nervioso y salió corriendo del lugar.

Te has pasado-dijo luna al ver como salió shingo corriendo

Perdona pero normalmente no recibo una patada en el trasero- dijo tocándose el trasero y al darse cuenta que no es el suyo se dejo de tocar, mientras se ponía levemente colorada.

Debería irte o llegaras tarde a clase-aconsejo luna mirando confundida

Está bien, ¿pero donde es?- pregunto usagi(mamoru) a la gata

Pues sígueme- salto luna a la pared de la calle para poder indicarlo mejor

Con mamoru(usagi) se estaba levantando tranquilamente y se fue al cuarto baño, a los pocos minutos salió sumamente colorado, ya que no se acordó de que estaba en el cuerpo de un chico y lo peor es que tenía que ducharse esta tarde por el motivo de que lo necesitaba y no tenía a nadie para ayudarlo, por lo que, intento no recodarlo y intento distraerse pero lo único que encontraba eran libros demasiado difícil para una chica de 14 años y música con un estilo para poder estudiar tranquilo y ella no pensaba a ponerse a estudiar y mas con el problema que tenia ahora, por lo que decidió salir un rato ya que se le olvido preguntar a él que universidad estudiaba, camino por el parque y se dedico a mirar al lago y pudo apreciar que era casi la hora del recreo por lo que decidió ir a la zona de juego.

Mientras con usagi(mamoru) veía como la maestra estaba explicando sobre un tema de matemáticas, para el ya lo sabía de memoria por lo que empezaba a aburrirse y justo cuando pensaba que no podía ponerse peor toco la campana indicando que era recreo y él no sabía con que chicas se relacionaba la rubia por lo que pensó en pasar el recreo en la clase, por lo que agacho la cabeza y esperar que todo eso pasara rápido y que luna encontrara una solución rápida.

Usagi-hablo Moly pero ve como lo ignora- usagi despierta dormilona- movió levemente a usagi(mamoru) haciendo que esta levante la cabeza

No estoy dormida- contesto intentando meter en el papel de la rubia

Vamos a comer con todas- dijo animada haciendo que usagi(mamori) sudara frio

¿todas?-pregunto temerosa mientras su amiga afirmaba -"piensa mamoru, piensa en cómo salir de esta"- intentaba pensar a toda velocidad pero no se le ocurrió nada

Perdona moly pero ha quedado con nosotras- apareció amy junto con mina y lita que se llevo a usagi(mamoru) a rastra mientras él estaba pensando que estaba pasando.

Fueron a una esquina del colegio donde nadie podía molestarlas y hay explicaron a usagi(mamoru) que no se preocupara que ellas eran las sailor que acompañaba siempre a sailor moon por lo que no hacía falta que intentara actuar delante de ellas, por lo que él solo limito a suspirar ya que la menos en el recreo podía tomar un descanso.

En la entrada de la sala de juego, mamoru(usagi) había llegado cuando de repente, se acordó de que Andrew estaba allí y no sabía nada del asunto y el problema es que él conocía a mamoru mejor que ella, aunque ella supiera el secreto de que él es el fantástico señor del antifaz, no sabía nada de la infancia de mamoru ni de sus padres, por lo que se quedo hay meditando un rato y entro ya que tenía algo pensado para salir de allí en el caso de que se complicara la cosas.

Sin más encontró con su juego favorito y pensó que no estaría mal que jugara un rato, por lo que empezó a jugar un poco, cuando sin darse cuenta de que su amigo Andrew se acerco por lo que mamoru(usagi) intento no mostrar su sorpresa y nerviosismo por lo que siguió jugando ignorando a su amigo.

¿ese no es el juego que juega usagi?- pregunto el rubio a su amigo con interés

Si, quería saber porque siempre juega a ese juego-dijo sin ver como en la mente se veía una chibi-usagi saltando de alegría, por poder actuar como si fuera mamoru sin levantar sospechas

Vaya, vaya y dime ¿Cuándo pensara pedir una cita a usagi?-eso hizo que mamoru(usagi) perdiera la partida y empezara a ponerse roja y nerviosa

¿De qué está hablando?- hablo mientras su mente empezaba a ponerse blanco ya que esa pregunta no entraba en su planes de escapada.

Vamos, te conozco desde pequeño y nunca te has relacionado con chicas y menos como trata a usagi, por lo que dime ¿Qué opina de la rubia?-dijo Andrew con un tono picaron haciendo que mamoru(usagi) estuviera a punto de desmayado

Sin más apareció una rubia y sus amigas salvando a mamoru(usagi) del colapso y de responder esa pregunta, por lo que se fue juntas con los demás. Esta decidió ir a casa de Rai y preguntar cómo iba la investigación.

Según la información que tenia, era ese youma y encontré algo que no va a ser nada bueno-dijo luna preocupado por la reacción

Vamos luna dilo de una vez-hablo mamoru(usagi) con nerviosismo

Usagi tranquilízate-intervino el chico en el cuerpo de la rubia

¿Cómo quiere que me tranquilice? Un hombre esta con mi cuerpo y….- se cayó ya que no quería decir eso ultimo

Yo también estoy en tu situación, por lo que no te preocupe- hablo tranquilo usagi(mamoru) para que su pareja se tranquilizara.

Ya veo que habéis terminado, por lo que seguiré con el tema-se ve como luna tose levemente para hablar -resulta que ese youma cambia los cuerpo pero cuando es eliminado, todas las victimas vuelve a su cuerpos originales pero en el caso del último no, ya que suele ser el que lo elimina, digamos que lo maldice-se ve como usagi y mamoru se mira entre ellos -eso es todo-cuando termina ve como los dos afectados está en una esquina con un aire deprimente

Bueno, seguiremos investigando- dijo amy para animar un poco a los dos

Después cada uno fueron a sus casa y como la otra vez los dos tuvieron que actuar en la casa de otro.

En el caso de usagi(mamoru) tuvo que recibir una regañina de parte de la madre de la rubia ya que había llegado tarde y después de la regañina se fueron a comer. En la cena nadie hablo y al acabar se podía ver como shingo y su padre fueron a ver un poco la tele, mientras la madre pidió a usagi(mamoru) que le ayudara a fregar los platos, por lo que él, para no levantar sospechas, lo ayudo. Estaba tranquilamente lavando cuando la madre hablo.

Ya tengo el baño para que te bañe- se ve como la rubia se pone levemente colorada-si quieres te ayudo a bañarte-dijo la madre dando una mirada simple, confundiendo a la rubia

No, no entiendo lo que dices-hablo usagi(mamoru) mirando a un lado

Aunque sea igual a mi hija, sé muy bien que no eres ella-eso dejo en shock a la rubia -ella no hace la cama, no suele recoger los platos del desayuno, porque siempre llega tarde, no suele hacer eso a su hermano-se ve como ríe nerviosamente la rubia -y sobre todo, ella suele contarme todo, ya que ella confía en mí, aunque sé que me está ocultando algo, pero veo que lo hace para no preocuparme- dijo eso ultimo terminado de fregar los platos.

Yo…yo no tenía intención de…-pero ve como la madre de usagi le tapa la boca con el dedo índice

Me lo cuentas todo en el baño, si me lo dices aquí puede que esos dos se entere y se forme una buena-hablo amablemente dando una sonrisa, mientras que usagi(mamoru) afirmaba con la cabeza.

Se fueron al cuarto de baño y allí la rubia explico todo pero oculto el hecho de que él era el señor del antifaz y que ella era sailor moon, cuando termino pudo ver como la señora tuskino estaba un poco confundida pero al final dio una leve sonrisa.

Entiendo, ella está en tu cuerpo-el afirma con la cabeza con los ojos cerraros ya que no quería ver nada -¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-se notaba el interés de la señora tsukino

Si, ya que me está ayudando mucho-afirmo sonrojándose levemente al recodar la situación que esta.

¿Qué edad tiene y que estudias?-pregunto de tal forma que confundió levemente a la rubia

Pues tengo 18 y estudio medicina-confeso sin preocuparse en nada

¿tiene novia?- eso provoco que usagi(mamoru) abriera los ojos para ver a la señora tsukino que dio una sonrisa al ver la reacción del supuesto chico

No-pero al volver a girar ve el espejo como esta por lo que coge y cierra fuertemente los ojos sumamente colorado -por favor señorita tsukino termina de lavarme por favor-hablo con mucho nerviosismo

No te preocupes con esto termino-dijo con una sonrisa al ver como respectaba el cuerpo de su pequeña hija.

Al terminar de hablar, la señora tsukino hecho agua encima para quitar la espuma y con un trapo seco el cuerpo de la rubia y le ayudo a ponerse el pijama, por lo que fue a su habitación para dormir y allí encontró a luna diciendo que mañana estaba todo el día fuera para encontrar una solución, por lo que el afirmo y se fue a dormir.

Con mamoru(usagi) entro en el apartamento y fue a la habitación y busco la ropa ya que tenía que bañarse, aunque no hacía gracia el baño porque era el cuerpo de un chico, pero eso no era motivo para no cuidarlo, ya que el si lo estaba haciendo según lo que dijo luna, por lo que con resignación se fue al baño.

Cuando salió estaba sumamente rojo, siempre pensó que el señor del antifaz tendría un buen cuerpo, pero lo poco que vio demostró que no solo tenía un buen cuerpo, si no uno que quitaba el hipo a cualquier chica, por lo que se quedo parada un momento y se pregunto porque no tenía novia ya que cualquiera caería en sus encantos, incluso ella, cuando pensó eso ultimo movió fuertemente la cabeza para sacar esa idea, era verdad que sentía afecto al señor del antifaz y que eso no había cambiando en absoluto al saber quién es y de repente recordó la conversación de andrew , por lo que se quedo pensativa unos minutos hasta que se dio cuenta de un detalle y es que no había foto de sus familiares, ni amigos.

Sin más le entro curiosidad y empezó a buscar hasta encontrar una foto y sonrió tiernamente ya que era mamoru con una edad de 6 año aproximadamente con sus padres al coger la foto, cayó un trozo de papel, por lo que ella lo cogió y pudo notar que era un trozo de periódico, por lo que no le dio importancia si no fuera porque pudo leer por suerte la palabra accidente, por lo que se puso a leerlo, cuando termino se pudo ver como mamoru(usagi) estaba en shock y entendió al fin porque era así, pero lo que no entendía ahora la rubia es que le dolía el pecho.

Es normal que se sienta mal, pero-se ve como se agarra la camiseta fuertemente sobre la zona en donde se encuentra el corazón-¿Por qué me duele tanto?- dijo a punto de llorar-¿Por qué?- pregunto mamoru(usagi) a sí misma, agachando la cabeza y apretado mas fuerte el agarre mientras una lagrima aparecía por su mejilla-¿Qué es este sentimiento?- pregunto a si misma intentado encontrar una respuesta

Ya empezaba a amanecer y en la casa de los tsukino, en donde se encontraba una rubia se movía levemente cuando se dio cuenta de algo por lo que se levanto y al hacerlo noto un leve dolor de estomago, pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba por lo que se quito la manta y pudo ver que sus sabanas estaba manchada por algo rojo, provocando un enorme sonrojo y entonces ve como alguien toca la puerta por lo que ella lo tapa con rapidez mientras decía que pasara.

Buenos días- saludaba la madre de usagi con una sonrisa-¿Cómo te encuentras?-pregunto la madre al ver como se encontraba la rubia

Bien- pero dio una mueca de dolor ya que le empezaba a doler mucho el estomago

Vaya, parece que te ha dado la regla-la rubia se pone colorada al ser pillada -no te preocupes, eso es normal en una chica- hablo amablemente sentando en la cama y acariciaba la cabeza de la rubia

Había escuchado sobre esto, pero se queda corto, no es lo mismo escucharlo que vivirlo-respondió usagi(mamoru) dando otra mueca de dolor

Pues no es nada cuando da a luz-eso hace que usagi(mamoru) se quede en shock-pero al menos no te quejara cuando este con una chica y le pase eso ¿verdad?-dijo con una leve sonrisa, pero nota como la chica intenta decir algo.

D….di...disculpa pe...pero que ten...tengo que hacer ahora- pregunto completamente nervioso y colorado, ganando otra sonrisa a la señora tuskino

"ojala todos los hombres pasara por esto una vez, así nos entendería mejor"- pensó la madre de usagi que fue a buscar lo necesario para ayudar a la rubia en esta situación

Más tarde se podía ver como a mamoru(usagi) estaba en la entrada de la casa de los Tsukino, temía de que su cuerpo le entrara la regla ya que debería tocar esta semana aproximadamente y quería decirlo en la reunión pero como podía decirlo delante de todas las chicas y sobre todo de un chico, aunque el chico estaba en su cuerpo, por lo que se iba a enterar tarde o temprano, pero le daba mucha vergüenza, por lo que respiro profundamente y disponía a tocar cuando apareció el chico con su cuerpo que lo agarro y lo llevo adentro de la casa, por lo que pensó que ya le había entrado pero se sorprendió lo que pasaría después ya que estaba los dos delante de su madre.

¿Qué me he perdido?- murmuro mamoru(usagi) a la rubia

Que sabe la situación que estamos-respondió dejando en shock el que pregunto

Vaya, al menos elegiste un chico guapo-dijo la madre con una sonrisa haciendo que los presente se pusiera rojos

Mama, no es momento de broma-dijo mamoru(usagi) muy nerviosa

Vale, vale pero ¿sabéis la solución?-los dos niega la cabeza -ya veo-mira la madre muy serio -¿soy novios?- ese cometario hizo que los dos presente cayeran de espalda

Mama-se ve sumamente rojo y con el puño levantado –he dicho que no es momento para eso, esto es muy serio-dijo colorada, mientras usagi(mamoru)reía nerviosamente mirando a un lado

Bueno yo solo se me ocurre una solución- hablo la señora tukino llamando la atención de los dos

¿Cuál?-preguntaron a la vez mamoru y usagi

Un beso- dijo tiernamente haciendo que los dos se quedaran de piedra

Me voy-hablo mamoru(usagi) levantándose de la mesa

Yo voy contigo-siguió al que se acaba de irse

Vaya, vaya me recuerda a una pareja-dijo tiernamente mientras miraba fijamente a una foto provocando que sonriera tiernamente.

Los dos se dieron una vuelta y contaron las cosas que pasaron, cuando mamoru conto lo que hizo a shingo, usagi se enojo un poco pero en parte tenia culpa ya que debería haber puesto fin a esa manía de su hermano y cuando usagi conto lo de Andrew, tuvo gana de ir donde estaba el rubio y darle una paliza por bocaza, caminaron un rato mas cuando apareció luna diciendo que fueran al apartamento de mamoru cuando fuera de noche.

Ya todo el mundo en el piso de mamoru, luna confeso que no había solución con los medios que tenían ahora por lo que, las chicas planearon en ayudar en todo lo que podían y sin más se fueron dejando solo a los dos afectados y tuvieron unos segundo en silencio cuando maoru(usagi) hablo

Mamoru ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-la rubia mira afirmando con la cabeza -¿me odias?-eso sorprendido un poco a usagi(mamoru) por la pregunta

No, nunca te he odiado- dijo poniéndose en frente de su pareja y se pudo apreciar que lo decía con sinceridad

¿Entonces me amas?- pregunto mamoru(usagi) haciendo que la rubia mirada algo sorprendido pero después sonrió

la respuesta es un sí, si te amo-respondió antes de que recibiera un beso en los labios.

Sin más los dos cerraron los ojos para sentir mejor el beso, era un beso lleno de ternura y tuvieron unido hasta que sus pulmones no pudieron mas por lo que se separaron y abrieron los ojos y al verse mutuamente se dieron cuenta que cada uno había vuelto a su cuerpo original, por lo que los dos miraron con resignación ya que al final era como la madre de usagi dijo.

Después de una semana…

Se podía ver como usagi estaba en el parque comiendo un helado y al lado su gata luna, estaban hablando de lo que había ocurrido y pregunto la rubia si sabia el porqué volvieron a su cuerpo originales, por lo que la gata salto a la altura de usagi para que la pudiera escuchar mejor.

Pudiste volver, porque vosotros dos os amáis de verdad-se ve como la rubio se ruboriza levemente y sonríe como nunca había hecho -el amor es un poder muy poderoso usagi, por lo que fue suficiente para romper la maldición- termino de explicarlo mientras usagi seguía igual de sonriente.

Gracias luna por la explicación-mira el reloj y se cuenta de la hora -o no voy a llegar tarde a la cita- dijo la rubia que comió rápidamente el helado mientras corría con toda su gana dejando sola a luna.

Usagi, en realidad es algo más complicado-dijo mientras miraba donde se fue la rubia -"el amor que tiene por ese chico hizo que el cristal de planta que duerme en tu interior se activara y rompiera la maldición"-pensó mientras luna volvía a su casa.

Lo que no sabía luna es que no fue solo el poder del cristal de plata, sino también el poder del cristal dorado, porque igual en la vida pasada en que ello fueron príncipes, ellos se amaban con la misma intensidad.

En una habitación, se veía como una mujer de unos 20 años aproximados cerraba su diario y lo guardaba en el cajón de su escritorio, sin más alguien llamo a la puerta por lo que la mujer dejo pasar.

Reina neo Serenity la pequeña dama acaba de llegar del siglo 20- dijo amablemente el criado del palacio.

Gracias ya puede retirarte- se levantaba de la silla para recibir a su preciada hija pero antes de salir miro al escritorio y sobre todo al cajón-"hay más historias pero eso son en otra ocasión, ¿verdad?"- pensó dando una sonrisa haciendo que cualquier persona quedara mirándose con ternura.

…FIN….


End file.
